Pety
Czym jest Pet System? W Lineage 2 każdy z graczy może posiadać swoje własne zwierzątko (Peta). Jednak nie jest on dostępny od razu. Aby go zdobyć musimy wykonać questa. W odróżnieniu od summonów Pety nie posiadają ograniczeń czasowych, będą tak długo, aż nie skończy się im żywność lub nie zostaną odwołane. Pet może nosić rzeczy w swoim własnym inwentarzu, gdy jest przywołany a także broń i Amor, w którą możemy je zaopatrzyć. W grze są cztery typy dorosłego zwierzęcia: Wilk, Hatchling, Strider i Wyverna. Istnieją także trzy typy młodego zwierzęcia(Baby Pet): Baby Buffalo, Baby Coguar i Baby Kookabura. Warunki otrzymania Peta Abyś mógł zacząć questa na Peta musisz mieć odpowiedni level postaci. Jeśli posiadasz już level 15(lub większy), możesz udać się do Pet Manager Martin w Gludin po questa na Wilka. A jeśli masz już level 35(lub większy) udaj się po questa na Hatchlinga do Pet Manager Cooper w Giran. Wiseman Cronos w Hunters Village zaproponuje ci questa na Stridera tylko jeden raz, kiedy Hatchling osiągnie level 55. Pet Managers w: Dion Castle Town , Giran Castle Town i Gludio Castle Town , zaproponują Ci questa na Baby Pets. Przywołanie peta Żeby grać i móc przywołać peta, postać nie może mieć juz przywołanych innych zwierząt badż summonów. Pet zostaje przywołany przez użycie odpowiedniej pozycji w inwentarzu gracza, który kontroluje zwierzę. Pet nie może być przyzywany podczas walki. Troska i karmienie peta Pet będzie otrzymywał sankcje karne niezależnie od swojego levelu. Jeżeli zwierzę jest głodne i jego kryterium głodu spadnie poniżej 55%, to automatycznie sam będzie się pożywiać karmą pozostawioną w ekwipunku. Twój Pet nie może zostać odwołany, jeśli jego poziom głodu wskaże 40% lub mniej. Wilk Wilk jest Petem, który może być otrzymany na niskim poziomie gracza. Wilki posiadają wielką zręczność. Na niskich levelach, wilk ma małą moc fizyczną i dlatego właściciel powinien uważnie dbać o swoje zwierzę, tak aby nie zginęło w trakcie podnoszenia doświadczenia.. W przeciwieństwie do Hatchlinga, Wilk nie posiada żadnych specjalnych zdolności. Otrzymanie Wilka By dostać Wilka, musisz wykonać questa lub też dostać go od innego gracza. Żeby wykonać questa, musisz porozmawiać z Pet Manager Martin w Gludin Village a otrzymasz od niego szczegółowe informacje. Kiedy wykonasz questa, dostaniesz Wilka na 15 levelu. Jedzenie i uzbrojenie zakupisz u Pet Manager w każdym miasteczku. Great Wolf Gdy twój Wilk osiągnie 55 level, będziesz miał możliwość przemiany go w Great Wolfa. Wykonasz ją poprzez rozmowę z Pet Managerem. Great Wolf jest dużo większy od normalnego Wilka. Posiada także dużo większy p.atak niż normalny Wilk. Dodatkowo kiedy osiągnie 70 level, będziesz mógł na nim jeżdzić. Great Wolf posiada 4 poziomy przemian, które zdobędzie na poszczególnych levelach (55, 60, 65 i 70) Przemiany Great Wolfa oraz skille: Lvl 55 >> Black Wolf Skill nabywany z levelem : Bite Attack - Gryzie wrogów Lvl 60 >> Black Wolf Skill nabywany z levelem : Cry of the Wolf - Swoim rykiem atakuje pobliskich wrogów Lvl 65 >> Black Wolf Skill nabywany z levelem : Mawl - Drapie przeciwnika obiema łapami czym wywołuje u niego krwawienie Lvl 70 >> Black Wolf Skill nabywany z levelem : Awakening - Obudza schowaną moc Fenrir Po osiągnięciu 70 levelu, możesz Great Wolfa przemienić w Fenrira, na którym możesz jeździć. By otrzymać Fenrira porozmawiaj z Pet Managerem. Jeśli posiadasz Clan Hall w Rune lub Aden, możesz przemienić swego Wilka w jego odpowiednik z Clan Hallu. Dokonasz tego poprzez rozmowę z Clan Hall Gatekeeper (znajduje się przed każdym Clan Hall). Wówczas Great Wolf zostanie wymieniony na Snow Great Wolf a Fenrir na Snow Fenrir. Zaletą zamiany jest miedzy innymi to, że możemy się szybciej poruszać na swoim Wilku. Hatchling Hatchling ma wygląd dziecka smoka i może być rozwinięty do Stridera. Quest na Hatchlinga jest o wiele bardziej trudny do wykonania niż quest aby dostać Wilka. W przeciwieństwie do Wilka, Hatchling występuje pod rozmaitymi odmiennymi postaciami. Są trzy typy Hatchlingów. Każdy typ ma swoją własną unikalną zdolność i zręczność. Otrzymanie Hatchlinga Po to aby dostać Hatchlinga, musisz wykonać questa lub otrzymać go od innego gracza. Quest na otrzymanie Hatchlinga rozpoczyna się u Pet Manager Cooper, który znajduje sie w Giran Town . Kiedy quest zostanie zakończony, właściciel dostanie losowo jeden z typów Hatchlinga na 35 levelu. Żywność i uzbrojenie dla Hatchlinga, można zakupić u Pet Managerów znajdujących sie w miastach. Typy Hatchlingów *Hatchling of Twilight : nie posiada żadnych specjalnych umiejętności, ale szybko staje sie Striderem dobrze sprawującym się w transporcie *Hatchling of the Stars: jak mag rzuca dwa rodzaje czarów. Bright Burst spowoduje obrażenia celu a za pomocą Bright Heal sam odnowi sobie poziom HP. *Hatchling of Wind: jest podobny do wojownika. Używa Wild Stun, który powoduje obrażenia i oszałamia cel i Wild Defense, który powiększa Hatchlingowi P.Def i M.Def. Strider Kiedy Hachling osiągnie 55 level, można przemienić go w Stridera przez wykonanie questa. Porozmawiaj z Wiseman Cronos z Hunters Village a on przekaże Ci wszystkie inforamcje odnośnie questa na Stridera. Strider używa tego samego imienia co Hatchling. Podczas zamiany, jego doświadczenie, kryterium głodu, level, itd. zostaną zmienione. Raz zamieniony Hatchling w Stridera nie może się stać znowu Hatchlingiem. Straider może zostać przywołany w każdej chwili i gdziekolwiek, kiedy tylko użyjesz przedmiotu do jego wywołania. Funkcja Stridera Podczas polowania Strider będzie mógł sie zaangażować sie w polowanie razem ze swoim Panem. Metoda podczas polowania jest taka sama, jak gdy używasz innych petów w rodzaju Hatchlings, Wilk itd. Przewóz Gracz który przywołał Stridera, może go dosiąść poprzez przycisk mount/dismount. Podczas jazdy na Striderze, rozmaite stany i statystyki będą się zmieniać. Podczas jazdy na Striderze P. Atak. oraz Szybkość będą odzwierciedlać statystyki Stridera. Reszta statystyk pozostanie taka sama jak dla gracza. Jednak, jeżeli poziom gracza jest znacznie niższy niż poziom Stridera, to P.Atak. i Szybkość otrzyma karę. Na przykład: jeżeli poziom gracza będzie niższy niż poziom Stridera o 5 leveli P. Atak. zmniejszy się o 50%, a za każdy następny level różnicy zwiększy się o następne 5%. Jeżeli różnica poziomu między graczem a Striderem jest większa niż 10 leveli to Szybkość Stridera zmniejszy się o połowę. Jeśli poziom głodu Stridera spadnie do 50% , sankcją karną będzie zmniejszenie szybkośći i braku możliwości odwołania Stridera. Kedy level Stridera idzie w góre, jego Szybkość także będzie się powiękaszać i analogicznie jeżeli poziom Stridera obniży się, jego Szybkość także zmniejszy się. Ograniczenia podczas jazdy na Striderze Gracz będący na Striderze, może uczestniczyć w walce. Jednak wówczas nie może on używać fizycznych umiejętności a używany przez gracza ekwipunek, nie ma żadnego znaczenia dla właściwości Stridera. Gracz może używać skilli magicznych. Oprócz tego, jeśli na gracza działają różnego rodzaju: buffy, debuffy, heale, nie działają one na smoka. . Kiedy gracz otworzy inwentarz, ekwipunek Stridera nie bedzie widoczny w nim. Kiedy gracz użyje Potiona Leczniczego, efekt jego zadziała tylko na gracza. Kiedy użyjesz Scroll of Escape lub teleportacji, możesz się poruszać, lecz ograniczone zostają Akcje Socjalne jak: kupywanie, sprzedawanie, enchantowanie przedmiotów lub używanie Dwarven Workshop. Jeżeli gracz wchodzi do wody na Striderze, będzie tracił oddech. Kiedy zniknie jego pasek powietrza, Strider również zacznie tracić swoje HP. Kiedy gracz zejdzie ze Stridera, on automatycznie wróci do inwentarza. To samo stanie się kiedy gracz wyloguje sie z gry albo zostanie rozłączony z grą podczas jazdy. Całe doświadczenie zdobyte gdy gracz jedzie na Striderze będzie trafiało do gracza. Strider zużywa mniej żywności, podczas jazdy na nim gracza. Śmierć i zniknięcie Stridera Kiedy Strider umiera jego dalszy los zależy od tego czy gracz na nim jeżdził, czy też był używany jako zwykły Pet. Jeżeli zginął w pierwszym przypadku, to jego ciało leży na ziemi, a nie wskrzeszony ostatecznie przepadnie. Jeżeli poziom głodu Stridera pozostanie poniżej niskiego poziomu, po pewnym czasie Strider zniknie i wróci do inwentarza. Wyvern Tylko Pan zamku może jeździć na Wyvernie i latać na niej po niebie. Wyverne można tylko dosiąść przez rozmowę z Wyvern Manager przy schodach w zamku. Zeby jechać na Wyvernie musisz porozmawiać z Wyvern Manager siedząc na Striderze. Musisz mieć przy sobie krzyształy B-grade. Wyverny jak i inne Pety potrzebują pożywienia i musza byc nieustannie karmione. Jeżeli Wyverna nie będzie karmiona znika, a gracz wraca do najbliższego miasta. Podczas jazdy na Wywernie nie można atakować potworów, ale można używać specjalnego skilla aby atakować innych graczy, zionąc w nich ogniem. Kiedy siedzisz na Wyvernie nie można podnosić itemów a gracze nie mogą uzywać swoich skilli. Kiedy poczas jazdy zostanie użyte /dismount, Wyverna zniknie. Kiedy Wyverna zniknie nad ziemią, gracz spada i może otrzymać obrażenia. Więc uważaj! Kiedy jadący na Wyvernie dotrze do specjalnego miejsca (np. Tower of Insolence), gdzie nie można sie dostać w na normalnych warunkach, zsiadanie z Wywerny jest niemożliwe. Jeżeli Pan zamku zmieni sie podczas gdy Wyverne dosiada poprzedni Pan zamku, Wyverna zniknie a on sam zostanie siłą usunięty z niej. Baby Pets Baby Pets może być otrzymany poprzez ukończenie questa, lub może zostać wymieniony za bilet u Pet Managera. Bilety produkowane są w każdym Clan Hallu. Następujące Baby Pets sa dostepne: *Baby Buffalo *Baby Cougar *Baby Kookaburra Baby Pets jedzą karmę dla Baby Spice. Pety te mają małą siłe ataku i posiadają słabsze zdolności niz inne pety. Questy na Baby Pets, możesz brać u Pet Managers w: Dion Castle Town , Giran Castle Town i Gludio Castle Town . Rozwój Baby Pets Rozwinięte Baby Pets posiadają znacznie przydatniejsze sille, niż tylko leczenie. Z pewnym levelem konkretnego Baby Peta, otrzymuje on konkretne skille Transformascja oraz skille transformowanych petów: *Baby Cougar w Improved Cougar *Baby Buffalo w Improved Buffalo Baby *Kookaburra w Improved Kookaburra Podnoszenie peta Żeby pet nie znikał, musi być regulamnie karmiony. Pet zniknie, kiedy poziom głodu osiągnie sam koniec. Peta mozna przechowywać w swoim inwentarzu i używać kiedy będzie taka potrzeba. Kiedy Pet będzie głodny, wystarczy kliknąć dwa razy na karmę. Jeżeli karma dla Peta jest w jego inwentarzu, a jego poziom głodu spadnie poniżej 55%, to automatycznie będzie on używać Karmy. Level Peta będzie się zwiększał, kiedy będziecie razem rozwijać swoje postacie. Kiedy poziom Peta będzie rósł w górę, będzie otrzymywał on nowe umiejętności, które można zobaczyć w Oknie Peta. Kontrolowanie peta Aby kontrolować Peta, dwukrotnie klikamy na pasek stanu Peta. Po tym zostaje otworzony interfejs do sterowania Petem : Wyposażenie Peta Podobnie jak u gracza, wyposażenie Petów podnosi różne parametry, na przykład: obronę, atak, itp. Gdy wyposażymy Peta w zbroję i broń, zyskujemy na tym szybsze zabijanie potworów i mniejsze prawdopodobienistowo jego zginięcia. Gdy włożysz na Peta taki sprzęt, po ponownym przywołaniu go, będzie on od razu w niego wyposażony.